1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmitter and a receiver in a digital transmission system for transmitting and receiving a wideband signal via a transmission medium and to a record carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 402.973 A1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,396, Reference (2) in the list of References at the end of this Application, discloses a transmitter for a digital transmission system for transmitting a wideband signal via a transmission medium, this wideband signal being sampled at a given sampling frequency F.sub.s, for example a digital audio signal, which transmitter comprises
an input terminal for receiving the wideband signal,
signal splitting means for generating, in response to the wideband signal, a plurality of M narrow-band sub-signals at a decreased sampling frequency, for which purpose the splitting means split up the wideband signal into consecutive sub-bands having band numbers m which increase with the frequency, in which m complies with 1&lt;m&lt;M, a sub-signal being composed of consecutive signal blocks, each signal block comprising q samples,
bit allocation means for generating bit allocation information indicating the quantity of bits by which q samples of a signal block are represented in a sub-band, and for applying the bit allocation information to
quantizing means coupled to the signal splitting means and being adapted to quantize the M sub-signals in blocks in response to the bit allocation information of the bit allocation means,
means for accommodating the quantized sub-signals and the bit allocation information in a frame of a second digital signal which is composed of consecutive frames,
coding means for converting the second digital signal into a third digital signal so that it is suitable to be transmitted via the transmission medium, and
means for applying the third digital signal to the transmission medium. This is a transmitter comprising a sub-band coder for sub-band coding the wideband signal. The transmission medium may be a magnetic medium. The transmitter may then be a magnetic recording apparatus of the DCC type as described in more extensive detail in EP 457.390 A1 and EP 457.391 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,367,608 and 5,365,553, respectively, the References (6a) and (6b) in the list of References.